The Rest of Olympus
by RequiemoftheMind
Summary: The heroic seven are now immortal, and the two camps and heroes are attacked by powerful new demigods. Older, forgotten gods and Titans have risen, and one is Athena's younger brother. Kronos and his siblings are not the only Titans, and the Olympians are not the only gods. What will happen to the world when the Regents rise again? Olympus and the world will never be the same.
1. Prologue: Tartarus

**Author's Note**

**As you all know, I don't own the Percy Jackson series, that's Riordan's job. This is my first _real _fanfiction, so review it! Tell me what I should change, get rid of, or explain more in the reviews. That's all, peace, and read and review! This a son of Chaos fanfic.**

Prologue

Third Person's POV

The man's eyes snapped open, and he looked around , shaking his brown hair away from his eyes frantically to scout the darkness at the very bottom of the pit of Tartarus.

His name was Nikolai Reacher, the first son of Chaos.

The area around him was like the last spot of light before an eclipse, a twilight zone. He had been thrown the pit bound in every possible way, even by his fingers and elbows. That had been exactly 2,320 years ago. The only thing left of his restraints now was an unbreakable celestial bronze net that held him down.

The imperial gold chains that had covered the man's body so many years ago now lay bent, cracked, and shattered in pieces around him. He spit out three small globs of greek fire near his face to get more light. The Chimera, hellhounds and other various monsters of the pit stayed in the far reaches of the shadows, though they didn't dare attack him.

He was far too powerful to die by a monster attack, even when chained and outnumbered.

After what was probably two or three days, he managed to ease his body out of Hephaestus' net. He took a moment to stand up, taking extra care to steady himself, then charged at the Chimera. It leaped away, but he just ran faster, he needed energy to recover his strength.

There was no way that it could escape him as he closed in. He grabbed its tail, and started to drain its life. It tensed up, gathering a last burst of strength, as it started becoming transparent, fading out. The chimera then batted him away, running off into the darkness to heal. "Nooo!" He lunged forward then stopped short of going after it, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Okay, Chimera. Keep going, heal. I would hate to rid the world of a famous monster."

He turned around looking up into the dark, forced night that was ever-present at the bottom of Tartarus. His eyes then travelled up the rocky wall that he had bounced and scraped along when he was thrown down. He gave a roar of rage, and punched into it.

His right hand sank into the stone. He growled, and then punched into the wall with his other hand. That sank in too, and he guided the earth to move upwards, to the top of the pit. After about three hours he collapsed at the top, panting for breath.

A few minutes passed as he struggled to stand from his position on the ground. He sat up and summoned some food for himself, then summoned a spartus.

He chuckled to himself. "Zeus, get ready." He glared up at the ceiling of Hades' domain. "I'm bringing everyone. I'm coming for you, and your son wants to meet you before his decision. The Regents legacies themselves will decide whether to stand with you or destroy you. Prepare to be judged, O _King of the gods!_"

The shadows in front of him stretched forward. He stood, donning a black hooded trench coat, and walked into them, the spartus following after him.


	2. Camp Jupiter

**Author's Note**

**As you all know, I don't own the Percy Jackson series, that's Riordan's job. Read and tell me what I should change, get rid of, or explain more in the reviews. This a son of Chaos fanfic. ****Also, the main heroes of HOO were made immortal after defeating Gaea 40 years ago. Those heroes are Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Nico**.

Jason's POV

It all started at night, with the two monsters that showed up at the gate. They had broken in, and had been raging around the camp for the last hour. One of the monsters was a giant red and black striped dragon, about the size of a double-decker bus with a limo for a tail.

It had been flying above the camp for the last hour, sometimes swooping down, grabbing campers, and then dropping them about 10, 15 feet onto a building. Sometimes it flew straight into our ranks, throwing people aside like they were stacks of paper. Other times it threw them. The first, third, and fourth cohorts were having a lot of trouble trying to bring it down. Whenever our Frank or any of our archers fired, they never made a hit, even on its huge eyes.

The drakon, the second monster, was almost worse than that. It was a giant, coal-black, and about as long as four school busses pressed end to end. So far no one had netted it successfully, stabbed it, or even pierced its armor for all the time we had been fighting. It seemed invincible, always turning from our arrows just in time, it only opened its mouth to throw people, and its armor shredded through the nets we used. The second and fifth cohorts were really taking a beating, as anyone who got close to it was instantly batted away by its huge tail.

_It's amazing that no one has died,_ I thought,_ considering what these monsters are. It's weird, but also fortunate that they aren't, or can't, breathe fire, or acid or anything like that. That's the only thing that's saving us, besides the fact that these monsters seem strangely subdued._

I spotted Frank on a cabin trying to get a shot off on one of the dragon's eyes. "Frank, get over here!" He turned to me, hopped off the building, and jogged to my side. "Yeah, Jason?" I looked at him and gestured towards the dragon. "I need you to turn into a dragon and take it out."

His eyes widened as he followed my hand. "You want me...to fight a dragon. This giant dragon that we haven't been able to kill for the last hour." _Isn't that what I just said? _I sighed. "Yes." He still looked worried. "Okay, Frank, I know it's a long shot, but we won't be able to hold both of these things for much longer."

He shook his head, looked over to the dragon still fighting our people, then looked over at me. "Okay. I'll do it, but you had better take care of that drakon, too." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that. I've got a plan." _Hopefully it works._ He nodded and ran towards the dragon, clearing a path as he changed into one. He flew up at it as the dragon wheeled around for another pass at the campers. The dragon looked at this new arrival and glared, going instantly for his neck. He dodged backwards a second before, and the dragon's teeth closed on air. Frank charged forward, and they clashed.

The first thing the dragon did was kick Frank in the chest. It then grabbed his head, punched him in the throat, and threw him into the ground.

I looked up at the drakon. It was still tossing people around and destroying buildings. _This stops now._ I flew into the air above it, gathering storm clouds and buffeting the drakon with air. It looked up at me as I summoned about ten lightning bolts and aimed them square at its head.

Then I got kneed in the face, and punched to the ground, but I had already released it. Nothing happened. The clouds and lightning that I had summoned were being blocked.

_Is that magic? _There was a green haze around the clouds that had formed holding the lightning inside, though I did see a single point of light where I had tried to strike it down on the drakon. The monster in question was still there, on the ground wreaking havoc. _Did I get blocked by a child of Trivia? Why would they do that? _I think I had cracked a rib or two from my fall. I looked up at my attacker and paled. It was a guy that had knocked me out of the sky.

This was no child of Trivia, or Hecate, as the Greeks called her. This guy was something else entirely. Something dangerous, volatile, and very calm on the surface.

He gave off an air not unlike my dad, though his was more I'll-kill-you-if-you-try-to-stop-me than No-one-shall-oppose-my-power type of feeling to it. He stood as tall as me, and wore a hooded trenchcoat, combat boots, biker gloves, and a black ring on his pointer finger with an A, the symbol for Alpha, etched in it. He rubbed his thumb over the symbol, and it flashed hot like a 900-thousand watt bulb.

The light died down to reveal him holding a jagged double-edge sword in his left hand, a sword that was black at the hilt and gray-green-white on the blade. "Hello, little praetor." He looked down at me, two green plus symbols that were his eyes flashed out at me from the darkness of his hood. I could also see his mouth split open in a wide, almost feral smile, his teeth giving off their own light from within the hood. "I'm here for my sword."


	3. Nikolai is Here

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any people in the series, that honor goes to the author, Rick Riordan. I only own Nikolai and the two mystery people in this chapter, their parents, and their history. Your reviews will fuel my updates, so hit that button at the bottom if you want more!**

**Chapter 3: The power of Chaos**

Jason's POV

I flipped to my feet and looked up at the man, my gladius already in my hands. "It looks like you already have a sword."

His eyes snapped up to me, flaring again from his hood. He stood there for a second, looking at me. Then he laughed. "This?" He looked down at his sword and laughed again, harder this time. It was a dry, scraping sound, like someone sharpening wood with a piece of metal. He held up his sword for me to see. "This is just an enchanted piece of wood, in place of my real sword."

He threw it aside, and the design shredded off in the air from a sword to a board, then from the board to a flute. At a wave of his hand, the flute disappeared, fading into the air. He stood in front of me unarmed. "Who are you?" He took off the hood of his trench coat, shook his brown hair out of his face, and looked at me with eyes that looked like color at once. He pinned me to the spot with a hard stare, and then smiled, his eyes shining like headlamps. "I am the brother of every primordial god and goddess, and I'm a half-blood."

I got it in a moment. Gaea and the rest of the Primordials are sons and daughters of Chaos, for the most part. That meant that he was as powerful as Gaea. _He's a son of Chaos. _"That can't be possible." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, right, so... I'm a figment of your imagination?"

I stared at him. "Well, no, but how are you still alive? Having that much power can't be possible, even in a demigod." He smirked at me. "That's just your _normal_ demigod. I was made a lot more durable than you all by my dad, and I love him for it."

I stared at him for a minute or two, taking this all in, then I had a thought. _If he's as powerful as Gaea, then he should be able to easily summon monsters. _

"Who are you? Did you send those monsters here?" He looked at me, then looked at the two monsters over his shoulder, and laughed. I stepped towards him, lightning sparking off of my body. He blinked, then held his hand out toward me. "There's no need for _that, _Jason. None at all."

There was so much subtle power behind those words that I almost fell asleep. I shook my head to try and clear it. I glared at him. "Did. you. send. those. monsters?"

"Well, no, I didn't send them here. They went ahead of me, actually. Bloodthirsty little fighters." He shook his head, chuckling to himself "Oh, yeah, to answer your first question, the name's Nikolai."

_He treats all this like it's a joke. _I almost charged him then, I was so angry, but I had to help the others in the camp. The rest of them were also still fighting the two monsters, and Frank was getting the stuffing beat out of him. I tried to teleport past him, but slammed into an invisible wall, and bounced back to the spot I was at before.

_What the heck was that? _"Don't leave yet." He looked around the field for a moment before turning back to me. "Do you know where Lupa is, by any chance?" I blinked. _That's a strange question to ask. Why would he need to know where Lupa is? He must think she has his sword, or knows where it is. _"I don't know, she moves on her own." He stared at me for a minute, as if he was reading into my words, then he muttered to himself for a moment, and I heard something about the Wolf House.

He smiled like a cat that had a bowl of cream and a basket of steamed fish when he looked back at me. "Okay, Jason, I'll be going now." He walked past me with two new people in tow.

One was a girl who looked about 17 years old, 5'9", and wore a red and black shirt and pants with a long braid of black hair. The other was a guy, and he freaked me out. He stood exactly at 6 ft. tall, and had on a combat vest over a black sleeveless t-shirt, camo pants, and military boots. He also had a giant plume of red hair that reached his lower back, and big green eyes. Both of his eyes were filled green, and he had slitted pupils, like a snake. Also, when I looked into them, it felt like I was staring into a vat of acid.

They walked past me, away from where the monsters had come, and went deeper into the heart of camp. The guy gave a smile that made the Joker look normal before going with the other two. I shook off the shock of the two's sudden appearance and sent a bolt of lightning at the back of the girl. The son of Chaos, Nikolai, he'd said, stopped it from hitting her, catching it in his hand.

He looked back at me over his shoulder, and I held his gaze to show that I wouldn't back down, no matter how powerful he was. I didn't notice that his hand was glowing until I got hit. Five twin streaks of red and green lightning hit me on my wrists, ankles, and my forehead. Shackles formed on my wrists and ankles, and my back hit the ground like a felled oak tree.

The last bolt formed a circlet on my head when I hit the ground. I tried to move, roll, get up, push myself up, anything. I didn't even get a twitch from from my hands. I tried to yell, but was rewarded with a gaping silence. I was pinned to the ground, and I was mute, completely under his power. _There's no way I can get out of this. I'm stuck on the ground on the ground in front of a powerhouse and two unknown demigods._

Nikolai walked to my side and squatted down next to me, looking over my bonds. "You have no idea what this about, do you?" He tapped the circlet on my head. "You can talk now. Ask any questions you want." I looked up at him. "What are you hoping to do here?" He tapped the circlet again as soon as I was done, making me mute.

He smiled down at me. "Well, if you must know, I'm hoping to find my sword here, and connect with an old friend. He's a half-brother of yours, but you wouldn't know him, he was born soon after the first Titan War." He sighed. "I'm also trying to help these two recover their items of power." He pointed at the brunette and the creepy redhead.

He tapped the circlet again, allowing me to talk._ Items of Power? They can't have items of power, they're just demigods! That makes no sense! _"What are you?" I looked at the other two members of Nikolai's little party.

The girl smirked at me, obviously enjoying my cluelessness. "We're Titans, silly boy." "No, Sarah," the guy interjected, "we're up-and-coming Titans. As soon as we possess our items, though, that'll change." "Why are telling all of this?" Nikolai smirked down at me, like he had expected that question. "Well, you see," he said, "you're never going to be able to tell it." I looked between the three of them. "You can't kill me." Nikolai laughed. "I know, kid. We need you to live, to lead the camp in the war to come in a few years." _They need me alive. That can't be a good thing. They're going to try and use me later, like some...puppet! _I glared at them.

"What?" Nikolai asked, looking almost disinterested in me, his eyes half glazed. "Don't worry, you're not going to remember all this until you need it, and you get something out of this too." He bent down next to my ear and whispered into it.

"You get stronger." "What do you-" He wagged his finger in the air. "Ah ah ah, quiet time." He raised his hand, and it glowed an eerie, slowly pulsing red light. My shackles and the circlet on my head glowed in turn, and felt like they were burning my skin off. I tried to scream, but found I was mute again after a second.

Nikolai and the two demititans/Titans resumed walking deeper into camp. I barely saw the guy lean in to ask Nikolai something before they were out of sight from my position on the ground. The light seemed to flow into my veins, making my arms glow a pulsating red. _Well, at least Camp Half-Blood is calm this year. _That was my last thought before the pain put me to sleep.


	4. Monsters

**Hello, guys. First off, I'm not Rick Rior****d****a****n (what a dream), and ****I don't own Percy Jackson or any people in the series****. I only own the OC's that are mentioned in this chapter, their parents, and their history. ****Review and post any questions or comments you have. ****Your reviews will fuel my updates, so hit that button at the bottom if you want more! **

**Chapter 4: Monsters are people too**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy's POV

I had been in the arts and crafts center for a while now. At breakfast, Chiron had assigned me to teach the new campers and little kids how to make their own charm bracelet. That had been two hours ago, at eight-thirty. My shift here was done, and I needed to be in the sword arena at eleven to help Malachi, a child of Nike, train the more experienced campers. I got the call from Camp Jupiter as I passed the cabins of the gods.

Frank looked at me from the Iris message, worry written all over his face. I waved at him, trying to perk him up. "Hey, Frank. How are you doing?" He didn't bite. "Hey, Percy," he replied glumly. He gave a long, tired sighed.

_Wow. It isn't like him to be this...down._ "Something wrong, Frank? You don't sound too great." He looked sourly at me. "We got attacked last night, Percy. The camp was attacked. We're not sure why." I stared at him. "What happened? Do you have any idea who attacked you all?" He gave a long sigh. "Yeah, but that's the thing, we weren't attacked by people." "What do you mean?" The sound of a door opening reached me, and Frank looked off to the side of the Iris message. "Um, I'll let Piper explain, I've still got some clean-up and other stuff to do."

_Well, that's a good way to avoid a question._

He stepped away, and Piper moved into my view. I cleared my throat. "So, um, Piper. What happened over there?" She looked nervously down at her feet. "Well, that's the thing. We're not sure." "What do you mean?" Piper sighed, and seemed to steel herself before continuing. "We were attacked yesterday by a dragon and drakon monster pair. We're not yet sure how they got in. The gate guards were both badly injured, but were stable the last we checked." _How could that happen?_

"They didn't raise an alarm or anything?" Piper sighed. "Well, like I said Percy, we're not sure, but they will be questioned when they wake up. Jason should be up, too." That took a moment to register in my head. "Wait, Jason's hurt?" She sighed again. "Yeah, and we don't know how. All I know is one second the dragon and drakon are tearing up camp, and Frank and Jason are trying to handle it. The next second, the dragon and drakon are gone, and Jason's lit up like a neon-red road sign."

_What the heck happened over there? _"Piper, do you know what happened to the monsters?" She actually looked surprised, like she hadn't thought of that. "Well, now that you ask, there was never any monster dust. No one died or went missing, though some were hurt pretty badly." _No one died, at all? That's great, but it makes no sense. _I gaped at her. "The monsters ate no one? Piper, that's crazy!" She looked at me, thinking. "I'm not sure, but I'll ask around later, once rebuilding is done."

She reached up to break the connection when someone stopped her. "WAIT!" I heard the sound of boots running into the room and labored breathing, which froze Piper and saved the connection. "Permission to speak regarding last night's events, Ms. McLean." A guy in the armor of Camp Jupiter's border guards stood just within view of the Iris message, panting slightly.

Piper looked through the message at me, seeming conflicted about the request. After a moment she nodded. "Permission granted...Cody, was it?You're a son of Bellona, aren't you?" The guard, straightened and snapped to attention. "That's right, Cody Rames. I _need_ to tell him about what he's probably going to face soon. They need to prepare, quickly." Piper nodded again, stepping aside to let Cody stand in front of the Iris message.

He closed his eyes, still panting. I thought I saw him sway on his feet a little before he righted himself. "Are you sure he's the best informant, Piper?" I looked behind the guard, Cody, at Piper, who was now seated in a chair. He looked up at me, indignant.

"I am trying to warn you about an attack that I think is going to happen at your camp! Just wait while I gather my thoughts." he told me. I looked at him. "Well then, tell me why you think that." "We have a new enemy, sir." "What do you mean? Frank said you weren't attacked by people." Cody looked up at me, his eyes serious. "Frank didn't see these people _transform into monsters!_" he yelled.

"I think I missed that mythology class." He shook his head and sighed. "That's because there's no record of them in any mythology, Mr. Jackson. Well, at least not in any Roman mythology, or what little Greek that I know of." "Please, continue. Give me your story. Also, if nothing else, call me Percy." He shook his head and started the story.

"We were attacked by a two-person army. There were two of us guarding the camp. I had drawn the night watch for yesterday at dinner. Mary, a daughter of Mercury was my partner on shift. . We started the watch about an hour before dark, and mostly just sat around, watching for monsters or any new demigods that showed up. About two hours into our shift, we spotted a demigod, with a dragon right on his heels."

I looked at him expectantly, even if I did know the outcome of the story. "Who was he?" Cody gave his due to the list of sighs that morning as he answered. "We didn't know then, and we're still not sure now, so we acted accordingly." "What did you do, then?" He chuckled. "We did what we trained to do, and went to help the kid. He managed to dodge the things claws and mouth, and got so far to where it just blew fire at him. As we were running up, Mary yelled at him to go inside the tunnel. He dodged the blasts somehow and managed to get behind us into the tunnel." "What happened next?" "After he got in, the dragon flew over the river. Then its whole body shuddered, like it was in pain or something. If I-" I stopped him.

"Was it? Was the dragon in pain?" He blinked, and considered the question. "Looking back, I think it was, actually. When it shuddered it froze, like it was in shock, then it crashed down into the river. That's when everything went for a nose-dive into Tartarus." I blinked, my mind going back for an instant into my experience in that pit, housing every monster that ever lived in its depths. He noticed the look on my face, and face-palmed. "Ah, sorry. Forgot that you actually went down there for a few days. Don't want to bring up any bad memories." "No, no," I said, "it's fine."

That was a lie. Even now I could feel the old fear, that haunting smell of the place filling my nose. Sounds, growls, the rhythm of my feet, scraping claws, and howls of monsters fell upon my ears again. I was in a forest, with hellhounds on my tail. Someones voice was in my head. "_Percy...Percy. Percy, you need to...you need to snap..**Snap out of it,**_** Percy!**" I was back in camp, in front of the ring of cabins.

Piper looked at me through the Iris message. "Percy?" I managed to clear my head of the memory and focus on Piper. "Yeah, Piper. I'm fine." " I'm over it now." I smiled and rocked on the balls of my feet, trying to make myself seem relaxed, when really I was tortured, still haunted by those memories from decades ago. Piper's face said she didn't believe me. She looked worriedly at me over her shoulder as she returned to her chair. "Continue, Cody."

He looked between both of us silently, searching for a clue to what had just happened. He shrugged, uninterested for the moment, and started off again.

"Well, as I said before, the dragon fell into the river. We stood on the bank with spears and swords, just in case it decided to reemerge. After a minute of no movement, we went back inside the tunnel. The guy was still cowering near the entrance. He asked us if it was gone. I didn't see its head above the water, so I said yes." Piper spoke up from behind him.

"There was nothing suspicious about him?" Cody cleared his throat and looked at her over his shoulder. "Not really, besides the fact that he looked a lot older than me." "How much older did he look?" "Well, he looked at least two years older, but it was his e yes that _really_ looked old. It looked like he seen a lot of bad stuff." Piper and I were silent for a moment as we took in this new info. "What happened next?" I asked.

Cody's eyes went vacant for a second as he thought back. "The dragon came back." Neither of us asked anything, saying with our eyes to continue. "It was a girl. She jumped up out of the Little Tiber and charged at us. Before I knew it the guy had Mary pinned and just punched her until she was out. I backed up so I could see their approach, but they both stopped right in front of me. If I ran, they would take me down. If I attacked one, the other would just grab me and beat me up."

"What did you do?" Piper asked, leaning forward. Cody laughed dryly. "I jumped back and called for help. The dragon girl kicked my legs out from under me, then the guy did a running kick to my face. Then he stomped on my stomach a few times before the girl stopped him." "What made you think that they were coming to our camp?" I asked.

"They went down the tunnel talking, I barely heard them, being half-unconscious. The girl said that 'This is the first camp. The others will get to the Greek camp in a day or so.' Then they transformed, the guy into a drakon, the girl to a dragon, and part of the tunnel caved in and knocked me out." We were all silent for a few minutes, still reeling from the story. "So," I said, "I will go and alert Chiron that the camp needs to prepare for attack." Piper stood up from her chair. "See you later, Percy." Cody cut the message.

I mist-traveled onto the deck of the Big House. I saw him at the table, setting up a game of pinnocle. Before I could move, suddenly, I heard Grover. He was yelling at me on the empathy link. '_Percy! Percy!'_ I thought back to him. _Grover, everything's fine. __You didn't miss lunch yet. 'It's not that! There are people coming!' _

I tuned in to his emotions and felt that he was scared, and nervous. That tipped me off that something was wrong. _Grover, _I thought, _What's going on? _He sent me an image. There were three people behind him, looking up at Half-Blood Hill. _They forced me to lead them here, _Grover thought to me, _They want something from the Big House! _That snapped me immediately into focus. We needed to get ready. Now. "Chiron!" I called.

He turned to me in his wheelchair, distracted from the game. "Yes, my boy. What is it?" I looked him in the eyes. "You need to gather the camp." I looked toward the hill and took out Riptide. "We'll be under attack in less than a minute."


	5. Welcome, Invaders

**AN:The camp is under attack. The enemy, their numbers, members, and the extent of their power**** is unknown****. In this story, Percy has the Achille's Curse again. Most of the heroes of the last Great Prophesy are still alive, but will it be enough?**

**Half-Blood Hill**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I didn't know what to expect when the people got past the hill. So I was surprised when only Grover came up. He was running for all he was worth. He ran halfway to us before I made out what he was saying. "Shoot!" he yelled. "Shoot! Fire over the hill, they're down there!" The Apollo cabin and assorted archers from other cabins shot off arrows, making the sky rain with them.

The group came from three different directions. One, a big guy who stood 6 ft. 7 in. with a deathhawk hairstyle charged at us from the front, carrying an imperial gold broadshield over his head and wearing camo pants and a red shirt with 'Army' emblazoned on the front. From the right, a girl about 5 ft. 10 in. came in wearing a sports jacket with spikes on the shoulders, light celestial bronze chestplate and leggings, and boots. From the left came a guy about 6 ft., wearing a trenchcoat that reached his ankles, which long sleeves that covered his hands. Under that I saw a green shirt with a sword on it, and red karate pants with biker boots.

The archers of the Apollo cabin and other cabins in the camp lined up and centered their fire on the three. They didn't hit any of them. The group that advanced on us dodged and blocked the arrows that were shot at them, twisting, rolling, and cleared a path through to our ranks. Then they got too close for arrows, and everyone readied their weapons.

_Will we be able to hold them out here? _The first line of defense did nothing. The invaders jumped into the air, over the heads of the people who had stood ready only a second before, and ran straight back out, fighting as they went. Then the three of them tore back through the early campers, the ones who had only come to camp for the last few summers. They blasted through them, kicking and throwing them into others, taking out so many people I almost expected a combo meter to show above their heads. They even used their own weapons against them, grabbing spears, shields, swords, and throwing any person that came their way.

_We've got to stop this. _I nodded the cabin leaders and the older campers, which included Annabeth, Leo, and I, moved up to engage them. The campers who weren't hurt backed away to form a ring around the invaders. They stopped beating up a group of six, who scurried away, and stood, watching us approach. They didn't seem concerned at all that they were surrounded. If anything, they seemed to enjoy it, as all three of them smiled, looking around the ring of people.

"So here are all the elites." the girl said eying us all, seeming to size us up in one glance. The big guy seemed to be laughing, sounding like big hyena in a human body. The guy in the trench coat was silent, standing off to the side. I stepped forward, looking at all three of them with my wolf stare. They didn't seem fazed. In fact, they smiled, welcoming me to fight.

"Who are you all?" Annabeth asked, stepping forward. The big guy looked to his companions, weighing if he should answer. The other two said nothing either way, but nodded their heads. He turned to us, answering in a deep voice "My name is Hunter." The other two stayed silent, and looked resolved to stay that way. I stepped forward to address him. "What are you looking for, coming here to our camp?" They all smiled at that, as if the answer should've been obvious to us.

"We're here for our items of power, tucked away inside of that building behind you." Hunter said, the de facto spokesperson of the group. All the cabin leaders looked at them. "Y-You're saying...that you all," I said, looking at the three of them, "are gods?" Hunter smiled. "Well, actually-" "He's a god." said the guy wearing the trenchcoat. "We're here for our items, and to solve this quickly, I propose a duel, three-on-one."

_Is he crazy? He's going against the camp, and proposes a three-on-one duel, which is a huge disadvantage for him. _I looked around at the other cabin leaders, and they nodded their approval. I looked at Annabeth, my wife since the war with Gaea, and Leo, my friend since that same war. They nodded their approval, though Annabeth seemed hesitant. I turned back to him. "We accept your duel. Who do you challenge?" "I, Antti, successor to Geraldus, challenge you three." He pointed at Leo, Annabeth and I.

I looked at him. _He has to be absolutely nuts to challenge us! We're three of the most experienced fighters in camp! Plus Leo and I can both control the elements. He just gave him and his freinds jail time._ "What are the terms?" Annabeth asked. He smiled. "Defeat is decided by being knocked out of the ring, disarmed, or unable to continue. If I win, my conditions are that we can retrieve our items and leave peacefully." Leo stepped up. "If we win, our conditions are that you all surrender yourselves to our custody." The three of them smiled at that, for whatever reason. "That's fair. Let's fight."

We lined up. Antti handed his trenchcoat to Hunter, who stood with the girl just inside the circle. Underneath he wore a black, sleeveless, skintight shirt and matching pants. Leo set himself on fire. I took out Riptide, then made armor out of the water in the air. Annabeth took out her bone sword. Annabeth charged him. She stabbed at his stomach, but he grabbed her sword out of her hands and did a chop to her throat, throwing her aside to gasp for air. Leo threw a ball of fire at him, which he dodged by rolling flat on the ground.

Then Antti went after Leo. I mist-traveled in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He recovered almost instantly, kneeing me in the stomach and kicking my legs out from under me. Then he went after Leo. Leo put himself out, not wanting to burn him to death. He used that to his full advantage. He swung for his head, and when Leo ducked he hit him in the chest.

Next he kicked him in the shins, then grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. He finished it of by doing a double-handed uppercut to Leo's head. Leo went down in a heap. Annabeth and I got up and charged at his back. Then we got a surprise. I had seen some crazy things in my life, like Tartarus, the pit and the god, The Doors of Death, Arai, and a whole host of other things. This should have been just another thing in the life of a demigod, but I've never seen someone transform into a weapon.

Both of his arms changed into two sharp sabres as he turned around and charged right at us.


End file.
